


pull me out from my bad dream

by yellowcurtains_nrgz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcurtains_nrgz/pseuds/yellowcurtains_nrgz
Summary: Tommy comes home from the prison, but the trauma has left it's mark. Tubbo wants to help, but he doesn't know how.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	pull me out from my bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: this was written before tommy got out canonically, so some details may not line up. just a little heads up :)

It takes weeks, but Tommy eventually gets out of the prison safely. The server rejoices and Tommy lets them, even though he knows that the damage is already done.  
He has experienced firsthand Dream’s manipulation for so long that he's not sure if he remembers who he was before he stepped into that jail cell.

Everything seems a little greyer. He goes back to his house for the first time in what feels like an eternity, and everything seems too... lifeless. The safety he used to feel here is gone. Honestly, any semblance of safety seems like an impossibility at this point.

Every shadow looks like him. Every whisper of the wind sounds like him. Every time he closes his eyes, he's back there with him. And he can’t do shit about it.  
So, he smiles. and accepts the welcome home presents. And he prays no one notices because god knows he’s been enough of an inconvenience already.  
\---  
Tubbo notices. He knew something was off the second Tommy stepped out of the prison. He could tell Tommy’s smiles never reached his eyes anymore, and his laughs weren't the full body cackles they used to be. But he didn’t know what to do. Puffy and Sam had already tried to figure out what exactly what happened in that goddamn cell and Tommy shut down every single time. He might be out of the prison, but the obsidian walls were still there, and Tubbo has no clue how to break them down.

So here he is, standing outside Tommy’s door, hesitating. The original plan was to bust in like he would've before and try to continue their normal banter. He was going to try to offer Tommy a small sense of normalcy. But he hesitated. Tubbo was lost. Tommy was always the strong one. When Dream was threatening his life. Tubbo didn’t know how to be the protector. He's never had to do it before.

'Pull yourself together, Tubbo.' Tommy needed him. Tubbo took a deep breath and opened the sturdy oak door softly. 

The sight that he sees shocks him. 

Tommy lay in fetal position, whispering to himself. His entire body is trembling.  
'Leave me alone. leave me alone. leave me alone...' he mumbles over and over again.  
\----  
But Tommy hadn’t heard Tubbo come in. Tommy had heard his clock ticking, and all of a sudden, he was there. When they were in the cell, most of the time they sat in silence. the only sound for miles was tick tock tick tock tick tock. 

And now, in the place that was supposed to be home, Tommy was yanked back to that goddamn obsidian box. And then he couldn’t breathe. Or stand. Or think.  
So, he curled up on his dusty floor and begged Dream to leave him alone.  
\---  
Tubbo didn’t know what to do. Tommy kept telling him to leave, but he really didn’t think it was a good idea. So, slowly, ever so slowly, Tubbo approached his friend.

"Tommy? Tommy its just me. You’re safe okay? You got out.” Tubbo whispers

Tommy didn’t stop shaking, so Tubbo reached out his hand, and rested it on his shoulder.

The scream Tommy let out was inhuman. 

Tubbo jumped back like he had been burned. Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and started stabbing the air with reckless abandon.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Tommy howls, “Get out of my house, get out of my life, you bitch!”

Tubbo felt his heart break a little. He turns and starts to flee when he hears Tommy’s broken voice speak again.

“-D-Dream, I’ll do anything, just get. out. of. my. head.” Tommy’s voice breaks on the last word. His body is wracking with sobs, and he collapses to the floor.

Tubbo freezes. Tommy thought he was Dream? Oh shit. He’s brought Tommy back to that horrid place. Fuck. Tubbo swallows the lump forming in his throat. He needs to fix this. How does he fix this?

All of a sudden Tubbo gets an idea. He runs down to Tommy’s basement and starts rummaging through his ender chest. His hand grazes the smooth plastic he’s searching for, and he starts to relax a little bit. This’ll work. This has to work. Tubbo runs over to Tommy’s jukebox and inserts the disc. He cranks up the volume so Tommy will surely hear it up the stairs.  
\---  
Tommy’s heart is pounding. He’s sweating and shivering at the same time. He’s there again, that fucking cell, and the ice-cold dread is rushing through his veins. He keeps waiting for the blow. Or the laugh. Or something. But there’s just silence. Then… music? 

The sweet and soothing tune rung through the air. That doesn’t make sense, he doesn’t have his discs here. Slowly, he uncurls from the fetal position he doesn’t remember getting into. His house comes back into view. His house? 

“Tommy? Are you okay?” a small and hesitant voice asks.

“-T-Tubbo?” Why is Tubbo here? Oh god, did Dream get him too?

The brunette in question slowly sinks down to the floor and sits across from Tommy.

“You are safe. You got out.” Tubbo says. “You don’t have to worry now.”

Tommy doesn’t believe him. He rubs his eyes so hard he sees stars and looks around. He sees his house. His walls, his stuff. No obsidian, no evil manipulator. Silent tears fall. This safety seems dangerous. He wants so badly to trust it, but he doesn’t know if he knows how.

“Can I… Can I touch you?” Tubbo whispers.

“Umm… -s-sure, I guess.”  
\---  
Tubbo slides over so he’s sitting right beside Tommy. He nudges Tommy’s head so the taller boy rests it on his shoulder. Tubbo wraps his arm around Tommy and holds him close.

“I’m so tired man. I’m so tired of fighting him.”

“It’s okay Tommy. I’m here. You don’t have to anymore.”

Tommy is used to being the protector. He doesn’t know how to let go. He doesn’t know how to let someone else put him back together. But here, lying on the floor with his best friend, with tears in his eyes and the simple melody of his favourite song in the background, he thinks maybe he can learn.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first ever published fanfic, so i would love any comments or feedback!


End file.
